The Sámi (Eadni)
The Sámi led by Eadni is a More Civilizations custom civilization by Sukritact, with contributions from Viregel and Leugi. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Sámi The Sámi are the people native to an area in northern Scandinavia called Sampi (formerly Lapland) known for its freezing temperatures. For many years, the Sámi prospered in the region, herding reindeer, fishing, fur trapping, and sheep heading. They survived in the harsh, unforgiving tundra of the northern Scandinavian states by living the same nomadic lifestyle that their ancestors had before them. This lifestyle has worked for them over millennia, but recently it has come under threat. The nations of Sweden, Norway, Finland and Russia have some claim to the Sámi lands that lie to their north, though the Sámi have always been unwilling to give up their fight. While there is no one Sámi nation recognised at any international level, instead the Sámi people encompass the northern parts of the aforementioned states, they still have a high level of cultural identity, distinct from all those around them, as the Sámi are in so many ways different from the other Scandinavian cultures; so different, in fact, that they were actually at risk of almost dying out culturally. However, political activism and increased interest has prevented other nations from destroying them, and has instead made them think twice about dispersing this unique and ancient culture. Eadni Due to the fact that Eadni was made up to cover for a non-existent Sámi leader (Eadni being a Northern Sámi word meaning "Mother") because of limited choices and sheer lack of records, it probably shouldn't be a surprise that there was some difficulty in creating a Civilopedia for her. Instead, we have taken another route, and decided on describing their systems of governance. As you will see from the description of their politics, there wasn't really a suitable leader, or any Sámi who could claim to be ruler of all the Sámi tribes. Dawn of Man Dear Eadni, you are mother to the Sámi people; the people who have thrived from time immemorial in the unforgiving Scandinavian tundra. For many years your people lived simple lives; fishing, trapping furs, and perhaps most famously, herding reindeer. But as the imperialist nations of Finland, Russia, Norway and Sweden claimed your lands, the Sámi culture was unjustly suppressed; your traditions scorned and your languages shunned. Your people fought and eventually were recognized by both the UN and the governments of those nations which seized your homes; finally accepted as the indigenous peoples of Scandinavia. Eadni! A new era dawns, and the Sámi look to you for your wisdom. Will you nurture the Sámi and bring them peace and prosperity? Will your people thrive in the harsh lands that await you? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome, please sit; your journey here must have been long and treacherous. Introduction: I welcome you on behalf of my people! Please, stay for a while, that you may rest and tell us your story. Defeat: You have destroyed a peaceful people. Have you gained what you sought? Are you satisfied? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Establish the Sámediggi As the years pass our traditional way of life becomes more and more outdated. This is unacceptable. We must take efforts to preserve it; beginning with founding an institution to ensure that our culture remains strong and unbesmirched by foreign influences. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Sámi * Player must have researched Scientific Theory * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Boazovázzi provide +2 Culture and +2 Tourism when garrisoned in a city Encourage Fishing in City While we are perhaps better known for reindeer husbandry, fishing has long been the main livelihood for those Sámi who live along the coasts. We should support and encourage the trade in X'' to help the city grow. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Sámi * City must built on the coast * May only be enacted once per city Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +1 Gold and +1 Culture from Sea Resources worked by City Full Credits List * ''Sukritact: Art, Design, Code * Viregel: Text * Leugi: Leaderscreen, Boazovázzi model Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Polar Cultures